El ulular de los búhos
by ninnae
Summary: Los búhos son guardianes de lo místico y vigilantes de la noche, su ulular se escucha allí donde yacen los misterios. Para Shaka no hay ser más bello y místico que Mu, quien al estar rodeado de la esplendorosa noche estrellada solo hace que su figura se realce hermosa ante los ojos de un enamorado caballero de Virgo. Yaoi.


**El ulular de los búhos**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Tenía ganas de escribir un ShakaxMu, y aquí esta. Espero les guste, es para todas las personas que gusten de esta pareja.**

 **Nota: Voy a ejar una nota acerca del significado de los buhos, podría er útil para leer la historia.**

 **Los búhos son representados como vigilantes y custodios. Representan lo espiritual, el conocimiento, lo mágico, lo secreto y los misterios.**

* * *

Veo el matiz frío de la luna brillante, el cielo estrellado es raramente interrumpido por las pequeñas y errantes nubes teñidas de la oscuridad reinante. Se escucha como murmullo el ulular de los búhos contemplado tu belleza desde los arboles cercanos. El frío de la noche no parece molestarte a pesar de portar aquellas ropas ligeras que comúnmente traes al estar en el Santuario, tu única protección es aquella bufanda roja que traes sin importar el clima o la estación. Muchas veces te he visto acariciar la desgastada tela con creciente cariño. Nunca me has querido dar una respuesta a aquella interrogante que te he formulado en tantas ocasiones, lo único que recibo de tu parte es una misteriosa sonrisa con tu brillante mirada. Más es aquella aura tan mística la que envuelve mi corazón con calidez y me impulsa a amarte un poco más cada día.

¿Cómo terminamos juntos?, eso es algo que jamás me podré responder, solo sé que tu esencia etérea, tu aura angelical y hermosos cabellos lilas mecidos por el viento me hechizaron hasta convertirme en tu completo súbdito.

¡Oh Mu!, ¿Cómo puedes ser la causa de mi felicidad y tener en tus manos la clave de mi devastación?, el amor obra de manera misteriosas, de formas que los humanos no podemos entender. Siempre fuiste aquel único ser que pudo entenderme, aquel que su forma de ver la vida estaba más cerca de la mía, quizás eso nos condicionó a estar cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, pero independiente de todas las variantes e igualdades en nosotros siempre estaré agradecido a los dioses de tu bendita presencia en mi vida.

Ahora nos hallamos juntos observando el cielo nocturno en la parte más externa de mi templo, y es que a pesar de mis iniciales negativas por las frías temperaturas heladas de la temporada invernal no pude negar tu petición. Hoy es uno de los pocos días que nos entrega el invierno con el cielo despejado, para ti es una noche esplendorosa para cultivar tu afición a contemplar la bóveda celeste, no sé si ese entusiasmo es una característica propia de ti, o es algo transmitido por tu raza, pues he podido notar el mismo entusiasmo hacia este tipo de actividades por parte del Patriarca, de hecho aún puedo escuchar en mi cabeza las continuas quejas del antiguo maestro acerca de cómo tu maestro suele despertarlo de madrugada solo para que le haga compañía, y como si fueran padre e hijo tu sueles hacer lo mismo conmigo. Por fortuna este no ha sido uno de esos días, y por el contrario has decidido sacrificar un poco de tu sueño para mantenerte despierto unas horas más y vislumbrar la brillantes de la estrellas del cielo, pero para mí el firmamento no tiene nada de especial comparado contigo, en tus ojos encuentro todo el Universo que necesito en mi existencia, pues tu eres mi razón de vida.

—Shaka —mencionas con voz dulce intentando llamar mi atención, te brindo una cariñosa sonrisa, tú eres el único espectador de mis expresiones más escondidas condicionadas por el amor que siento por ti.

—¿Qué sucede querido Mu?

Niegas con la cabeza, sé que aún no te acostumbras a los apelativos de cariño con los que me suelo dirigir hacia ti, y es por eso que los utilizó con frecuencia solo para ver tu ruborizado rostro enmarcado entre tu larga y fina cabellera. Y ahí está, no tarda en llegar, tus pómulos sonrosados son una exquisitez que me encantaría saborear.

—Mira el cielo, Virgo brilla como nunca —dijiste extasiado por el inmenso cielo.

—Como no hacerlo, si mi amor por ti es tan inmenso como el cielo mismo —pronuncio improvisadamente.

Tu agachas la mirada avergonzado, pero con una sonrisa adornando tu rostro. Me aproximó a ti con suavidad y te envuelvo entre mis brazos, escondo mi rostro en tus perfumados cabellos, mi cuerpo siente la calidez del tuyo recorriendo cada fibra de su ser. Una vez más la inercia de un dulce contacto nos llena, sé que te hayas tan aletargado como yo, pues al saberme correspondido con la misma intensidad sé que es un amor verdadero él que nos une.

Aquí bajo este majestuoso cielo entre la presencia del sonido de los búhos, quienes vigilantes cuidan de tu figura al ser su protector y quien con más ahínco cuida y adora a estas aves tan representativas de nuestra diosa, descubro los misterios de tu ser, tu espíritu y su magia me envuelven para nunca más ser libre, pues tu eres mi captor, dulce ángel de cabellos lavanda.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
